


Hushed.

by RoseNox98



Series: Drabbles 2K16 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: A/B/O, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut, alpha!rei, omega!nagisa, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their sleeping child in one room and Rei's parents in the other, it's not the best time for Nagisa to be loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed.

“Nagisa-kun, you have to keep it down,” Rei scolded softly pressing his vocal husband deeper into the sheets.

Nagisa let out a whine, pink eyes dark and half lidded.

“But Rei- _chan_ , don’t you like my noises?”

He rolled his hips up as he spoke, Rei letting out a choked off moan and he slid deeper into the Omega.

“I do- _fuck_ -just not when my parents are down the hall and our child is in the next room.”

Nagisa huffed, arching his back to give Rei a better angle.

“Then we should finish this,” he groaned in the pillow, hoping to convince Rei to move a little faster, to just fuck him like he _meant_ it.

Rei did just that, growling low in his throat as he pushed into his needy mate faster, aiming with practiced ease so he could bring his Omega off quickly.

Nagisa let out a whine, breathy and soft, and Rei drove into him faster, one hand moving from his hip to grip his mate where he was aching and wet.

“Rei-“ a moan cut him off, muffled by the pillow, and Rei felt his body tense.

He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

He pulled out once Nagisa finished shaking, painting the flushed skin of his back white.

Rei held himself up a moment longer before he flopped down gracelessly beside Nagisa, the sated Omega grinning sleepily into his pillow.

Rei couldn’t help himself, leaning over to press a kiss to Nagisa’s lips.

“I love you,” he panted, smiling when Nagisa reached out for him, curling against his side as soon as he slid closer.

“I love you, too, Rei,” Nagisa mumbled against the sweaty skin of his chest.

This was perfection, Rei thought, even when a cry came from the other room an hour later.

It was Nagisa’s turn to get the baby, but the Alpha just pressed a kiss to his mate’s mumbling lips, getting out of bed.


End file.
